


Wine and Winter Wonderlands

by aoiaegyo



Series: Kingsman Family Ficlets - [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry and Merlin Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kingsman Family, Love, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, harry hart - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/pseuds/aoiaegyo
Summary: Merlin gets Harry as his Secret Santa gift at work and knows exactly what to get him, but underestimates just how into Christmas Harry Hart actually is.





	Wine and Winter Wonderlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9/gifts).



> This is my Christmas gift to my dear friend - **RK9**!  <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as I had fun writing cutesy fluffy fun! :D Merry Christmas!!! <3
> 
> Also, this can be read as a prologue to my other fic - [Kingsman Family - Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268506/chapters/27882720)  
> (which is currently on a small hiatus for now)

_**»»-------------¤-------------««** _

 

The weather had been predicted to snow for the past week, but somehow the white icy flakes hadn’t materialized yet. Good news for traffic, bad news for those dreaming of a white Christmas.

One of those very individuals was a person least expected to have been pining inside for a freezing white out. A man of grace and gentry who, so far had seemed more than distant from anything to do with the festive season. Harry Hart was the man in question.

His lack of Christmas spirit could be excused however due to the fact he had spent the past 2 weeks unraveling a plot to take over the world via drinking water originating from the middle of the Sahara Desert.

Not the place with the most Christmas cheer, granted.

But what his colleagues and friends didn’t know and a fact that he had hidden so well was the fact that Christmas and all its somewhat tacky charm was the suited gentleman’s favourite time of the year. He reveled in it all privately, feeling the little buzz of excitement when he retrieved his old yet sentimental decorations from his loft space and an even more intense version as he purchased the real living Christmas tree – as he did every year. He could be found on his days off sitting on his sofa, hot drink in hand and shamelessly binging on the re-runs of the classic Christmas films on every channel.

Blissfully peaceful.

Even when it came to the slightly boring job of wrapping presents, Harry was a perfectionist. Though he never had many presents to give out, mostly to his family and the work places “Secret Santa,” he ensured that each carefully chosen gift was wrapped, secured and decorated like one you would see in one of those films.

The morning of the 22nd Harry arrived back from his mission and was debriefed until the early hours. However surprisingly though slightly as expected he walked through the doors of Kingsman Tailors 8am on the dot to start another day’s work. Under his arm, he carried his red and gold adorned gift for his Secret Santa, none other than Arthur. The older gentleman indulged on fine wine and whiskeys, so Harry had sourced him one that he would never admit cost him an arm and a leg.

But keeping the boss sweet had its perks.

He placed the item on the desk and smiled to his colleague behind it. “From Father Christmas.” He smiled but was caught before he could walk away.

“Father Christmas has come for you to Galahad.”  The clerk dipped down behind the desk and pulled out a small rectangular package before passing it to Harry. It was wrapped well, though not quite up to his high standard, especially as there was a bit of stray cello tape hanging off the end – but then that was just being nit picky. The silver shiny wrapping had a gold bow stuck to the top with a card that had been printed with “Galahad” to avoid any guess being made on who’s handwriting the gift belonged to. It was light in Harry’s hand, extremely light. It threw him off guessing what was inside as all thoughts of clothing or something edible would have been much heavier.

He spent the majority of the day trying to figure out what could possibly be in the parcel while adhering to the rule that no present should be opened before the 25th but coming up to no avail.

By the time evening came, he was so curious that he was considering breaking his own rule just this once to see what was inside, but he managed to contain himself. He took his mind off of it by packing up his things for the day and planning what he was going to buy for dinner on the way home. He was standing up and ready to leave when a voice interjected through the technology of his glasses.

“How was tracking the desert then?”

“Interesting at best yet somewhat predictable if I’m to be honest.”

There was a chuckled at the other end. “Wouldn’t expect anything less Galahad.”

Merlin’s laugh always had a smile edge up Harry’s face. It was a warm hearty laugh from a warm hearty man and Harry had already come to the conclusion that if he could hear it every day for the rest of his life, he would be more than contented.

“I assume you kept the place from metaphorically and physically burning down while I was absent?” he asked, slinging his coat sleeve of his right arm.

“Everything is still standing isn’t it? Even had time to put up some wee Christmas bits and bobs.”

An image materialized over the glasses lenses which pictured a miniature Christmas tree sitting on a computer desk, looking lonely and in Harry’s personal opinion, a bit bare.

“Secret Santa wasn’t good to me this year. A nice wee bottle for a dram would have been lovely but at least my desk has a bit of Yuletide about it.”

“Shame that I was given Arthur in that case.” Harry smiled, leaving the room and exiting the building, waving goodbye to his colleague.

“Damn shame. Here, have you opened your present yet?” Merlin asked, and Harry heard the creak of his chair as he leaned back.

“I don’t open gifts until Christmas Day.” Harry explained, stepping into the Kingsman cab that pulled up for him on the curb, the present in question tucked neatly under his arm.

“A wee birdie told me that he thinks you should open it now.” Merlin egged on and there seemed to be an edge of urgency in his voice that’s was normally only ever saved when he was on the coms for a mission. Harry was perplexed but his curiosity was most definitely pushing him to open the present.

“And if I ignored this ‘birdie’? What exactly would happen then?” He pushed, taking the gift into his hand and turning it around in his slender fingers.

“Then you’ll be missing out.” Came the simple reply before silence, clearly expecting that answer to be sufficient. Harry fought against his demanding side to keep tradition alive and siding with his intrigued interest he began to pick off the cello tape and unravel the paper – much to Merlin’s mumbled of “just rip it open.”

He smoothly opened one end of the thin package and slide one hand inside, feeling something flat inside. He pulled the flimsy card out and upon reveal noticed that it was an envelope. With furrowed eyebrows he proceeded to open the envelope and peer inside. Within it sat two cards and on closer inspection they were tickets.

“Admit one – Christmas Wonderland Market – 20th – 24th December” it read.

Harry relayed this information aloud before waiting for a reply from the Scotsman on the other end of the line.

“See you tonight then?” Came the slightly nervous posed question.

Harry felt a warmth flood through him as a smile forming on his face at just how thoughtful his ‘Secret Santa’ really was. Plus, it had been a while since he last saw the other and it really was overdue.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Santa.” Harry joked, and the two men laughed happily, glad in the knowledge that it wouldn’t be long until they can enjoy each other’s company again.

 

_**»»-------------¤-------------««** _

 

Snow was still the subject on everyone’s lips as the crowd shuffled forward to the marketplace entrance. The air was chilled and the night skies above the city of London did seem to be cloud covered, but the elusive weather product seemed to be unwilling to fulfill everyone’s wishes. Harry wrapped his cashmere scarf around his neck and mouth tighter to keep out the chill as he ventured forward towards the gated entrance. He kept his eyes peeled for the man he was to be accompanied with as he fished the two tickets out of his pocket, hoping that he would be waiting by the gate.

He shouldn’t have worried in the slightest at all. A warmth landed on his covered shoulder and with reflexes as sharp as a tack, Harry was now facing the larger stance that was agent Merlin.

“You look cozy.” He commented, flipping a loose end of Harry’s scarf over his shoulder.

“Its cold, and snow is suspected.” He replied, eyeing up Merlin’s tweed jacket and turtleneck collar. “It would unheard of to be unprepared.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled at just how organised and prepared for anything Harry seemed to be. Maybe that was a factor that he liked about him, he was the organised perfection to Merlin’s organised chaos. “Well, as long as you have prepared the tickets we will be absolutely fine.”

Harry pulled the said items from his coat pocket and with a jolly squeeze of Merlin’s strong arm around his shoulders, the two made their way towards the steward to present their tickets and join the festivities inside.

Once in the space surrounded by endearing wooden stalls selling their hand-crafted wears, the smell of winter spices filled each man’s lungs, giving scent to the Christmas feeling. As they continued along the marked path passed stalls selling everything from sparkling jewellery to old-fashioned toys that reminded them of when they were boys, Harry relaxed against Merlin’s hand.

“Quaint isn’t it?” Harry smiled as a vender attempted to tout them in for a sale on pop-culture printed t-shirts. He also noted how above their head, white, twinkling fairy-lights were strung up and succeeded in giving a romantic feel to the place. Merlin nodded in agreement, but Harry noticed that he had a sly grin playing upon his lips.

_What’s this trickster hiding now_? Harry contemplated, knowing that Merlin was one for surprises, both in his work and in his personality. He needn’t waited long as all of a sudden, the humble little stalls of wears opened up and the rabble of voices, brass band music and children’s laughing came to the forefront. Harry stared wide-eyed as the open space expanded, revealing a stage where the practiced band were playing their instruments glinting in the fluorescent lights. Beside them sat rides for children. A small car merry-go-round, some individual trampolines and none other than the iconic chair-o-planes, spinning screaming children and adults high above the market. The biggest surprise came in the form of the huge ferries wheel towering over everything. It came nowhere close to the London Eye but was large enough to be able to give a dazzling night view over the metropolitan capital.

“Good eh? I thought you may need an overload of Christmas charm. Get in the mindset of fir trees and not palm trees.”

Harry was humbled by the thoughtfulness of his… well, he wasn’t entirely sure what to class Merlin as. They had struck up a tight friendship when Merlin had he had passed the Kingsman boot camp and became fully fledged agents. Though it quickly showed that Merlin’s skills lay heavily within tech and communications, whereas Harry enjoyed the thrill of using them. It was also a good thing that they worked very well together, racking up quite a few achievements by working together.

Though this good relationship continued out with work. Harry was reserved person by nature and always preferred to spend his time alone rather than with others – most of the time he was more annoyed by them than appreciating them. But not Merlin. He understood boundaries, only chimed in with useful suggestions and knew exactly how to lift Harry’s mood, no matter what the situation.

As they grew closer and their friendship blossomed, Harry found that even spending his time off with his favourite colleague out of work was enjoyable just as much. They had started with a couple of drinks in some fancy bars before a couple of meals out and then eventually a trip away together. Of course, it couldn’t be seen in advance that they would end up foiling a drug smugglers plot, but the few days of enjoying the sights and sounds of Paris in each other’s company was bliss.

It became apparent on their next trip away, a holiday to a remote luxury resort on the sunny island of Crete, that Harry and Merlin were more than just the closest of friends. A few flirtatious comments, brushes of hands and a kiss over a slow dance later, the relationship took another leap.

But since then, work had gotten in the way. Separate missions, training recruits and all over work commitments had stopped them from seeing each other, not to mention the past 2 weeks that Harry had been away.

It was good to finally spend some quality time together, and see exactly where they would end up from here on out.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry turned to the other, a smile gracing his thin lips. In a bold movement and making his earlier thoughts clear, he slid his arm around Merlin and pulled his body closer into an embrace, to which Merlin returned gratefully. “You are so very thoughtful of me.”

“You deserve it Harry. Now, shall we go try that mulled wine that seems to be calling my name?” Merlin leaned in and planted a small kiss against Harry’s cheek. Though it was cold, Harry could feel his already pink cheeks darkening.

“It seems to be calling both of us.” He agreed as they headed over to the stall front, watching as a man stirred a large metal vat of hot red liquid, the delicious smell taking over the area.  Harry couldn’t wait to feel the warmth in his belly and have relief from the relentless butterflies that he felt every time Merlin glanced in his direction.

 

The mulled wine went down a treat. Maybe it even went down too well. After a could half a dozen cups of the lovely drink, Harry began to feel his head float in the fuzziness that he knew full well was the effect of alcohol to his system. He sat the cup on the stand, steadying himself with a deep breath.

They had circled around the whole market with their mulled wine in hand, sampling all of the stalls and even purchasing a few items. Merlin had told Harry he was just nipping to the toilet and this gave Harry a chance to have a wander around in his own, figuring that he could buy Merlin a pretty gift from one of the venders. He came across a sweet little stall, selling bespoke Scotch miniatures from what the vender explained “small up and coming breweries from around Scotland.” Keeping in mind Merlin’s wish for a “wee dram,” Harry quickly purchased a selection of each. The vender even gave it to him in a lovely Christmas bag. Harry thanked him and turned, spotting Merlin standing by the German food stall, looking for his companion. He strolled over and upon spotting him Merlin put his arm back around his shoulders and they went for another cup of the Christmas tipple.

But now Harry was beginning to wonder if they had slightly overindulged, but there were no real regrets as he saw Merlin with a funny grin on his face, tapping his fingers along the wooden surface and humming the tune of his favourite country song under his breath.

He was most definitely a little bit on the tipsy side too.

“Y’know, I haven’t actually got around to decorating myself.” He suddenly said, eyes darting around all of the lights and Christmas signage plastered around the place. Harry coughed into the dregs of his cup and slammed it down immediately, wobbling a little as he did so.

“What!? It’s only two days until Christmas Day and you're telling me you haven’t even put up a single bauble?” He exclaimed, shocked at how Merlin could be so unbothered by not having anything to mark the special day up in his own home.  Merlin cottoned on to Harry’s disbelief and grinned.

“I’ve been busy! Just like you.” He jived, poking Harry playfully in the side, to which he received a batted hand in his direction.

“Yes, but I have managed to decorate my whole interior _and_ source a real Christmas tree! You have to get it all up before Christmas da-“ Harry stopped suddenly as an idea struck like lightning.

“Come on.” He grabbed Merlin’s arm and began to pull him through the crowds. Merlin protested and only just managed to down the dribble of wine left at the bottom of his cup before being pulled forcefully towards the exit. Harry ignored him as he pulled out his phone, pressing a few keys and then waiting. Moments later, his taxi spun into view, stopping in front of them and allowing the two men to clamber in.

“Agent Merlin’s house please will you George. The quicker you get there the bigger the Christmas bonus this year.”

“Aye, thanks George.” Merlin chimed in, staring at Harry amused yet perplexed.

Harry had his game face on and by god would anyone be able to stop him when he is a man on a mission.

 

_**»»-------------¤-------------««** _

 

Merlin lived in a studio flat just outside Chelsea. An affluent area for affluent people.

_All of which have their decorations up._ Harry noted as George pulled up outside the modern building. Harry scrambled out and waited on the other following him, digging in his pockets for his keys. Once inside Harry tapped his foot impatiently for Merlin to unlock his front door.

Once opened Harry raced inside, hanging his coat on the hooks by the door and placing his bag down underneath it. Merlin followed doing the same, stumbling slightly as he watching Harry look around his home. It was a delightful change when Harry was drunk for he reminded Merlin of an excitable child.

“Where do you keep your decorations?” Harry quizzed, spinning in his heel to stare at Merlin. The other laughed as he took off his work boots, placing them by the door.

“In the top cupboard in my bedroom.” With that information handy, Harry dashed off before Merlin could speak again, leaving him to shake his head and follow on. Soon the small-ish box (much to Harry’s disappointment) was placed in the middle of the living room floor, along with the dust covered box of a folded up 6ft plastic tree. It wasnt exactly Harry’s choice, but it would have to do for this year at least. He got to work quickly, prying the box open and taking out the synthetic green inside. He separated the branches and built the stand and within barely ten minutes, Merlin’s tree was assembled and ready for decorating. Merlin was in awe, but Harry was still going strong, grabbing tinsel and placing it over his steel faux fireplace where his Christmas cards had been sat. He glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

“Come on Merlin, let’s go quickly!” he commanded and Merlin, unwilling to get on Harry’s annoyed side got to work, helping the other stick in place the sparkling tinsel.

Next came the stockings which Merlin’s mother had insisted he take with him when he moved to London. Begrudgingly he did as the faded greens and reds with an almost non-existent Santa Clause on it did little for its looks. But Harry was determined to have it pride of place on the fireplace, so Merlin had no choice but to oblige and take it.

The tree was final and the most work. They both hung baubles up, but Harry was in no mood to have it random, though Merlin thought that it gave it some sort of charm. He was dictated in colour co-ordinate all the way until the top, to which Harry was ready to place the star. But in his tipsy state, his feel stumbled over one another as he stretched, almost taking a head first tumble into the tree himself. Merlin by luck was able to grab him before they both went tumbling to the floor, covered in tinsel and glitter from the left overs in the box. They were stunned for a moment, but then both catching one another disheveled and covered in sparkles, both burst out laughing, cradling each other until tears ran down their cheeks in hilarity.

Eventually, both men flopped into the sofa, their tiresome work finally done. Though Merlin wasn’t keen on the idea to begin with, the flat did indeed exude Christmas cheer. It was much better done than he ever could have prepared it, all thanks to the out of breath, brilliant man beside him. Harry turned to him with a side smile, his usually primed hair falling over his forehead and his cheeks flushed pink with effort and alcohol.

“Much, much better.” He nodded breathlessly, glancing around the room at the cozy scene he had participated in creating. Merlin’s modern edge flat warmed instantly with the comfy feeling of Christmas and Harry loved it. He not only loved it because he adored decorations, but also the fact that he was in the knowledge that when Merlin got up on Christmas morning this year, he was met with a scene of traditional cheer, just as Harry himself would.

“It certainly gives that market a run for its money.” Merlin agreed, shifting ever closer to the other, gently moving a strand of stray hair from his face. “Thank you, Harry. If I’m honest, this has probably been the most fun I’ve ever had putting up Christmas tat.”

Harry smiled brightly then, tipping his head to the side. “Well if that’s the case then we’ll just have to get you better decorations for next year.” He grinned.

“Aye, but!” Merlin paused for a moment and suddenly leaned forward, something slightly hidden from view under the thick rug caught his eye. A stray item that must have been kicked under in all the ruckus. He grabbed it and held it in the air between them, Harry instantly realizing what it was.

“You forgot the mistletoe.” Merlin mumbled, lowering his voice. Harry felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach again and his face flush brightly. Merlin stared at him, meeting his eyes and his own softening when they did. Though they were unable to truly say what their relationship was, in the moment it seemed clearer than ever.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Merlin whispered before leaning in under the plant, lips meeting Harry’s in a tender kiss. Harry moved closer, eyes fluttering shut as his own lips met the warmth of Merlin’s, the butterflies bursting and fluttering like mad.

It felt warm, it felt right, and it felt like home.

He wasn’t sure if that was the night he fell in love with the man he came to know as his husband, but it certainly was a good contender. Especially as after they parted, they had noticed that out of the window little flakes of snow had begun to float down gently from the sky, bringing the beginning to a near perfect Christmas.

 Harry relayed this story in the years to come. To his family when they joined his mother and father for a huge Christmas dinner at their manor in the country, to Merlin’s family in their home in his homeland of Scotland. Even to their friends one year when they were snowed in the city. But his favourite re-telling was one snowy Christmas Eve, a good ten years after it had all occurred. He was sat on the end of a bed, softly relaying the tale, detail by detail. Merlin had been passing on his way from his office to the living room when he heard his husband mumbling through the ajar door. He stopped there for a moment and peeked through the gap. Inside he could see Harry perched on the end of the bed while two little heads poked out from under the covers, eyes shining, and interests engrossed in the words coming out of Harry’s mouth.

Merlin had known all those years ago that Harry was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and seeing his little family in that moment – his adoring husband and two wonderful children, he was glad his Secret Santa present had worked so well.

Christmas was now his most definite favourite time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a few things to know;
> 
> •There is no Beta so I apologise in advance for any errors in spelling, phrases and my very bad grammar.
> 
> •Please give me feedback of what you think! I'd like to know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> •Thank you for the Kudos! I appreciate it muchly :)


End file.
